Switches are generally used to drive various types of loads. In some examples, the switches reside with a switch circuit which may be formed as an integrated circuit (IC) chip. The switch circuit may also be designed to provide overload protection to limit the amount of current that flows through the switches, such as for short circuit protection, over temperature protection, and current sensing and diagnosis capabilities.
Additionally, the switch circuit may output diagnostic signals. For example, in response to a signal to enable diagnostics, the switch circuit may output a signal (e.g., a current or a voltage) indicative of whether the switch circuit experienced a latched overload condition. In some examples, the switch circuit may also output a signal indicative of whether the switch circuit experienced an open load in off condition.